


The Price of Pride

by BearstarSeraph



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearstarSeraph/pseuds/BearstarSeraph
Summary: Shortly before the Cell Games, Vegeta confronts Trunks before he enters the hyperbolic time chamber for the second time.  Trunks wonders what his father could possibly have to say after the mess he has put everyone in.





	The Price of Pride

**The Price of Pride**

 

“Trunks…”

“Father,” Trunks said tersely releasing the door knob, wondering why his father was confronting him at the door to the time chamber.

Vegeta shifted uncomfortably. “I’ve spent the past year thinking about how to say this. And I think you need a year to mull this over.”

Trunks turned to fully face him, looking down at him in more ways than one.

“Despite the fact we are close enough genetically to interbreed without negative consequence, Saiyans and Earthlings couldn’t be more diametrically opposed to the point that literally white is black and up is down between us.” He shifted his feet to take a firm stance.

“You made me very proud the other day.”

Trunks’ breath caught in his throat. He could feel tears starting to well up and desperately tried to fight them back. He unconsciously drifted back.

Vegeta inched forward. He smiled.

“You tried to kill me, and in a fit of rage on top of that.”

Trunks was visibly confused by the statement.

Vegeta pressed forward slightly. Trunks again unconsciously drifted back.

“Saiyans follow the road of power, and anything — and anyone — that becomes an obstacle to that must be destroyed. There is no loyalty to anything else. The only words for family are genetic. The only words for friends are fellow warriors in your unit. The only words for companionship are either to property or to lust.

“But all those words carry the weight of loyalty for Earthlings. Loyalty to genetically related individuals. Loyalty to unit members. And a type of loyalty to companions that has no direct translation into the Saiyan language and would be near impossible to explain.

“And there is an even bigger loyalty Earthlings hold. Loyalty to life. ‘Thou shalt not kill’ is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard, yet Earthlings cling to the gods who say these things like a drowning man pulling on the legs of the people above him.

“Saiyans are born in pain and blood, live in pain and blood, die in pain and blood, and after judgment exist as pain and blood.” Vegeta pressed forward again and Trunks slipped backwards. “There are no flowers at the end of the Saiyan road, I’ve seen it myself.

“But that is not the case for Earthlings. Earth’s gods allowed a way out of their curse. It may have been difficult at first, but after several thousand years, almost no one here even realizes there was another road to begin with.” Vegeta pressed forward again, and Trunks backed up.

“Earthlings do not massacre strangers for pleasure.

“Earthlings do not backstab comrades for self-advancement.

“And Earthlings definitely do not attempt kill their fathers.

“So tell me, Earthling,” he said the word condescendingly, “what is the price of earning my pride?”

Trunks only realized Vegeta had unconsciously moved him back when Vegeta grabbed the door knob now next to him, opened the door and swiftly kicked him inside. It slammed in his face. Trunks struggled with the door, but Vegeta must have been braced against it since it had no lock. “Father!” he screamed pounding on the door.

Then it hit him like having a bucket of ice water thrown on him. Everything. Everything made perfect sense, and it froze him to the bone.

Trunks fell to his knees, his right hand sliding down the door.

His forehead leaned into the door. “Father…” Trunks squeaked as tears began to fall. He formed his right fist and beat the door one last time.

“Father!”

  

 


End file.
